Shitposters
"Congrats soldier!You're officially drafted into the shitposter corp! You must be very proud! Now, just repeat the shitposter oath and '' you can begin your official training!'' I (your name) hereby swear to uphold the values of shitposters everywhere. To remain at the intellectual level I obtained as a "mature for my age" twelve year old. To post images and information the not only contains no '' recognizable creative content but is also as funny as riding'' public transportation. '' ''Congratulations soldier! You are now a member of the finest shit posting force this World Wide Web has ever seen! Your parents and that poster of Mark Wahlberg you are romantically involved can truly be proud to call you their own!" - boostergoldberg to ToonyAbbott, on the 316822th post of HL, december 2014 Definition A shitposter (portmanteau between "Shit" and "poster") is a pejorative noun used to described submitters of content judged as lame according to the average taste, called shitposts. The reasons for a post to be considered as shitpost may vary. Under Top-kek's standards, a shitpost may contain one or several characteristics described on the list below: * Repost * Arguable quality (approximate humour, poorly made OC, Ragecomics, average Memecenter content...) * Inspirational picture (personal stories without any funny punchline, landscapes, cosplays...) * Unnecessary title/comment ("Lol", "XD", "OMG", "So true!"...) * Against the site's rules (NSFW, NSFL...) * Complaints Different kind of shitposters Shitposters aren't an organization. And although some acts of shitposting can be massive, planned and simultaneous (cf.raids), most of them are isolated. Different profiles can hide behind a shitposter. Shitposters and newfags "Nobody is born a tier poster. My 4 first submits on HL got downvoted into the depths of Hell, that I deleted them in shame. It forged me, and pushed me to do better. You gotta learn it the hard way." -Un-recalled user on Tinychat, around February/March 2014 Most of the time, a newcomer to a fun site isn't entirely aware of his new community's tastes, and will eventually disappoint them at a given time by submitting content that doesn't match the community's expectations. Therefore, the attribution of shitposter in this case would mostly be a "rank" or a temporary attribution rather than a permanent cast. Although shitposting is frequent between the newfags, not all newfags are actual shitposters But the image of the shitposting newcomer straight out of questionable sites such as 9gag constantly stains on the Newfags' profiles. And most of them will have to make their proofs by contributing in a decent way, or simply accumulating the months through the site. Shitposters and raiders "The great banning resulted in the raid (which I not only missed, but was against)." -GandalfTheGray, debating with mastikator on the 310426th post of HL, November 2014. Users often gain the name of shitposter after their contribution to a raid. The stain of the shitpost is often wide when an oldfag happens to raid, as a better behaviour and maturity was expected from them. The stain is even wider when the said raid is the last action they'll be remembered doing on the site. Shitposters on purpose (?) "Yeah! Screw you VladimirPutin!" -A Top-kek user (whom's identity will not be revealed) showing its justified antipathy against a themed account, February 2015 Themed accounts are occasionally despised and considered as shitposting, because of their comments which mostly don't go further the context of their account's name, that sometimes doesn't match at all with the post. But this is rarely on the intention of the themed account to annoy the community, and they most of the time seek for posts where their account's name would perfectly match to result an amusing punchline. There are as well users shitposting on purpose to show their animosity to the community or the site, or under the form of complaints (rather called Bitching). These acts of bitching often lead to posts bitching about bitches, and the rest follows.